


A Dreamlike Kiss

by Airalila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: La chiesa è esplosa, e Hawke deve dire addio alla sua vita passata. A Kirkwall alla sua casa, ai suoi compagni. Come dire addio a chi è stato al tuo fianco da sempre, fin quando eri nel fango, niente più che reietto?[...]La tua vita è diventata infinitamente complessa da quando ti sei messo in testa di aiutarmi. Io in te ho trovato una casa, tu in me non hai trovato altro che guai[...]





	

**Nome Forum/ Efp:** Airalila /Amatus  
**Tipo di storia / rating :** Angst, introspettiva/ giallo  
**Fandom scelto / ship:** Dragon Age/ Varric-F!Hawke  
**Pacchetto scelto:** Inghilterra  
**Note:** Una storia che sa un po' di esperimento. Potrebbe essere letta come una raccolta di drabble (ehm drabble doppie? Sono tutte meno di 200 parole), ma potrebbero essere invece due storie e sono sicuramente una storia sola. Insomma, non so cosa è uscito. Ci sono due punti di vista nella storia quello di Hawke che parla in prima persona e quello di Varric esposto invece in terza. La storia però è la stessa. Insomma. Boh. Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere in modo esplicito di questa coppia, ma il contest mi ha ispirato e quindi per poterlo fare, forse mi sono un po' complicata la vita. Ultima nota: ci sono delle frasi in corsivo (perché proprio non potevo farmi mancare niente) sono citazioni prese dal film “My Blueberry Nights” orribilmente tradotto in italiano come “Un bacio romantico.”

 

 

#  **A Dreamlike Kiss**

 

La tua vita è diventata infinitamente complessa da quando ti sei messo in testa di aiutarmi. Io in te ho trovato una casa, tu in me non hai trovato altro che guai. Anche allora non ho saputo impedirmi di sommergerti di problemi. Quel mago, quell'idiota, l'uomo che non so smettere di amare, ha messo a ferro e fuoco le nostre vite, la nostra già precaria serenità.  
Non ho avuto il coraggio di fargliela pagare e a farne le spese sei stato tu, l'amico prezioso più di ogni altra cosa, colui che considero come ciò che rimane della mia famiglia. Non potevo gettare altro fango su di te, dovevo andarmene. Sapevo che avresti dovuto rispondere a tante domande, ma inventare storie è senza dubbio il tuo forte. Meglio rispondere ad un interrogatorio che essere accusato di un crimine atroce. Sapevo che sarebbe stato doloroso, ma era l'unico modo per lasciarti libero finalmente di percorrere la tua strada. L'unico modo per liberarti di me.  
 

“Averti accanto mi aiuta a trovare la mia strada, ogni giorno. Eppure alle volte vedo qualcosa nei tuoi occhi che mi fa venire voglia di perdermi.” Varric non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stato lui a pronunciare quelle parole oppure lei. Di fatto non si sarebbe stupito se fossero sempre state solo nella sua testa. Eppure alcune parole erano state dette. Parole dal sapore definitivo ed evidentemente, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto, non c'era modo di tornare indietro. Dopo che una chiesa è esplosa non c'è modo di rimetterne insieme i pezzi. Sarebbe potuto diventare un bel modo di dire, avrebbe dovuto segnarlo e metterlo in un libro.  
La tenuta di Hawke era spettralmente silenziosa. Hawke seduta su una panca taceva e beveva. Era stata tradita, ferita, poteva vedere i suoi pensieri correre senza sosta. Non aveva versato una lacrima, doveva averne esaurito le scorte. Lui era seduto e osservava. Guardava la sua strada perdersi negli occhi chiari di lei. Vedeva la strada di lei bruciare, era persa e non avrebbe ritrovato il proprio sentiero in nessuno.

 

_Quando vai via da un posto rimangono solo i ricordi che hai lasciato nella vita degli altri e qualche conto in sospeso_. E prima di lasciarti io bevvi con te un'ultima volta. Guardai il tuo sorriso un'ultima volta, ascoltai la tua voce rimproverarmi, prendersi gioco di me, sostenermi per l'ultima volta. Era impossibile pensare di lasciarti, sentimenti sepolti, ignorati, scherniti tornarono tutti insieme, sommergendo il dolore. Non dovevo pensare, non potevo restare, non volevo andare. Se solo le cose fossero state diverse. Se solo non fossimo stati così simili, se solo il bisogno che avevamo l'uno della presenza sicura dell'altro fosse stato meno pressante, forse... No. Non saremmo potuti essere qualcosa di effimero per un momento, quando sapevamo di essere qualcosa di tanto intenso e unico da rappresentare tutto. Eppure, forse...

  
L'alcool e la stanchezza non aiutavano a fare chiarezza. Quanto avevano bevuto? La testa vagava e confondeva le immagini. Sentì un profumo che credeva sepolto nella memoria. Si aspettava di vedere due occhi color del miele, sentiva delle braccia forti e morbide stringersi attorno al suo collo, il cuore sciogliersi. Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che era stato con lei? Sentire la sua mancanza era ormai naturale come svegliarsi ogni mattina. Eppure qualcosa era stonato. Gli occhi avevano una sfumatura sbagliata, i capelli poi non profumavano di brace e di ferro. Un'ala scura gli calò sugli occhi facendogli il solletico. Cercò di mettere a fuoco le immagini. Gli occhi erano troppo chiari e i capelli troppo scuri.

 

_Come fai a dire addio a qualcuno se non sai immaginare la tua vita senza di lui? Io non l'ho fatto. Non ho detto niente. Sono semplicemente andata via._  
Dormivi quando sono uscita o almeno credo. Mi sono allontanata dalla tenuta sapendo che non era di quelle mura che avrei sentito la mancanza. Sapevo che avresti capito, come ogni volta. Perché dover ricorrere a parole banali quando uno sguardo diceva fin troppo? Lo sappiamo bene entrambi, le parole servono solo a mascherare, a esagerare, a fornire agli altri una versione piacevole e accettabile di noi. Un gesto, uno sguardo, il continuo guardarci le spalle, contano più di tante moine. Ed ora chi ti guarderà le spalle? Chi mi guarderà le spalle? Ma il sole era quasi alto ormai, un nuova strada mi aspettava.

  
Il sonno stava per avere infine la meglio sfocando ancor più dell'alcol le immagini e i suoni. Chiuse gli occhi. Dopo un momento lunghissimo, sentì un calore piacevole farsi sempre più intenso, finché non sembrò prendere corpo. Varric si accorse che l'amica stava premendo le labbra contro le sue. Una sensazione stranamente familiare che sembrava tanto sbagliata quanto piacevole, troppo intensa per essere lecita. Provò qualcosa di tanto intimo da avere quasi il sapore di incesto ma così eccitante da poter decidere di sacrificare tutto per quel peccato tanto puro. Fu un istante ma Varric ne trattenne ogni sfumatura. Serrò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro sperando di essere creduto addormentato. Ma non aveva forse per un istante assecondato l'istinto e, dischiuse le labbra, si era trovato a stringere tra le sue un labbro morbido di lei? Per un solo istante non aveva forse sentito il respiro di Hawke fondersi con il suo? O forse no. Forse era la sua fantasia. Forse nulla era accaduto. Il freddo improvvisamente intenso dissolse il calore e il silenzio coprì il martellare del cuore.

 

_Ci ho messo anni per tornare. Infondo non è stato difficile attraversare la strada. Tutto dipende da chi ti aspetta dall'altra parte._ E c'eri tu, sperduto tra le montagne, nell'occhio del ciclone come sempre e come sempre per colpa mia. Ma anche un po' per colpa tua, sconsiderato, spavaldo, buono come sempre. Non ci siamo neanche abbracciati, ci siamo guardati per un po' senza dire una parola e siamo andati a bere. Tu hai rifiutato il boccale di birra e hai preso un tè, suscitando lo stupore dell'oste, ma io so che lo fai sempre quando la situazione è seria. Ti piace bere per festeggiare, non per dimenticare o sfuggire i problemi. Non sei come i tuoi genitori.  
E allora io brindo alla tua salute mentre tu guardi il fondo di una tazza e parli piano. Hai paura che qualcuno possa riconoscermi. Ti guardo, mi è mancato il tuo volto largo, il tuo naso grosso, il tuo sorriso sincero. Guardo le tue labbra, solo per un attimo. Poi parlo: “Allora vecchio mio, in che guaio ti sei cacciato questa volta?” Ridiamo, spazzando via ogni cosa, come se tutto fosse di nuovo giusto. Per fortuna alcune cose non cambiano.

  
Varric aveva riempito l'assenza di Hawke di così tante parole da iniziare a dubitare egli stesso della sua natura. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto vedere la verità, nessuno avrebbe dovuto sperare di riconoscerla. Nel suo mito stava la certezza del suo anonimato. Poteva immaginarla ridere ascoltando per caso in una taverna le assurdità che lui aveva inventato e diffuso. Poteva immaginarla invisibile e schiva, felice forse, a tratti e in un modo tutto suo.  
Ma poi aveva dovuto trascinarla indietro. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per vederla rimanere tranquilla ai margini della Storia e invece l'aveva catapultata di nuovo al centro dell'azione. Aveva scritto una lettera, due righe ironiche piene di richieste, piene di paura. Lei ovviamente lo aveva riconosciuto dietro quelle parole e non aveva detto di no. Lei aveva già avuto la sua parte di guai, ma sarebbe andata comunque ogni volta che lui l'avesse chiamata, perché Hawke era Hawke e perché Varric era Varric. Nonostante sapesse di aver approfittato fin troppo di quello che erano, Varric sapeva anche che essere insieme di nuovo era giusto, per quanto grande fosse il pericolo da affrontare. Perché, per quanto uno possa desiderarlo, alcune cose non cambiano.

**Author's Note:**

> Che il Creatore mi perdoni. Lo so non avrei dovuto scrivere di loro due, per me sono una specie di tabù. Amo Varric alla follia e non vorrei mai svenderlo alla fangirl che è in me. Spero di aver preservato la sua dignità con questa strana storia. Purtroppo è un periodo triste quello in cui l'insonnia incontra i contest dei forum, perchè meno dormo più faccio ricerche (e quindi gironzolo per il web), più faccio ricerche più scrivo, più scrivo meno dormo.  
> Quindi chiedo scusa per questa cosa. Devo ammettere che cova dentro da tanto tempo, ogni volta che scrivo di Varric rielaboro pezzi di alcune mie relazioni passate e viceversa, quindi prima o poi forse avrebbe visto la luce comunque.  
> Se dovete tirarmi della verdura, mi auguro abbiate una pessima mira. Alla prossima.


End file.
